The actions of guanine nucleotides and glucagon on the adenylate cyclase system in hepatic plasma membranes have been evaluated using an iterative computer fitting process. A relatively simple two state allosteric model was tested and found to quantitatively describe the binding and actions of the nucleotides and the hormone on this system.